Hope and Charity Drummond
Hope and Charity Drummond appeared on four episodes of Season 2 of Little Women: Atlanta. Background Twin sisters Hope and Charity Drummond first appeared on Little Women: Atlanta on the Season 2 Episode titled, "Rock the Boat". They were friends with cast member Shirlene "Ms.Juicy" Pearson before appearing on the show. In the episode, the Drummond Twins spend time with Ms.Juicy. She tells them that they want to have a boat party and need some fun people to invite. Juicy suggests that she Bri, Amanda, Minnie, and Monie should go to the party. The twins tell Juicy that they know Monie from Houston. On the day of the boat party, the ladies and their dates arrive, and they are introduced to Hope and Charity. Everything goes well at first-- party guests go swimming, dance, and have some drinks. When it gets dark outside, everyone sits on the deck of the boat to have some drinks, and chat. Then, one of the twins asks Monie what her real name is, and tells her that they remember her from Houston---notably for stealing from the government. Monie reveals how she had to withhold her personal information so that she could provide for her son. Her son's father's girlfriend at the time turned Monie in for welfare fraud. One of the twins mention how they would get $25 for food stamps from the government--who didn't have enough money to give to her because they were giving money to other people. Monie separates herself from everybody and goes into the cabin of the boat. Juicy goes with her and asks her what's wrong. Juicy tells Monie that the Drummond twins didn't mean to be rude when they were asking her about her past, but they shouldn't have brought it up at all. Monie goes back on deck with everybody else and asks the Drummond Twins why they were questioning her about some things they heard about her in Texas. Hope tells Monie that she has met people like her who stole from the government. Monie then throws a cup of water at the Drummond twins, and runs into the boat's cabin. The outcome of the incident is shown at the beginning of the episode titled, "Unhappy Birthday". Since one of their wigs got wet from the water that was thrown on them, the twins try to go after Monie. Inside of the cabin,Monie pours water on the twins and throws a pillow at them. The two sides try to hit each other. Monie's fiancee Morlin holds Monie back, and Juicy holds back the Drummond twins. The three are separated, and an altercation doesn't take place Days later (possibly), Juicy meets up with the Drummond twins again at the nail shop, to talk about what happened at the boat party. Juicy tells the twins that it was like they were attacking Monie by asking her about her past, and Monie doesn't want to relive that. Juicy tells the Drummond twins to behave next time they're around Monie and the ladies. Then, Juicy tells the twins that Bri is throwing a birthday party for her son Malik, and they are invited. The twins promise that they will behave at the party. At the party, everyone starts out having a good time. Then, Juicy arrives to the party with the Drummond twins. After the twins arrive, the kids and gentlemen leave the room to go to the play area, leaving all of the ladies in the dining area. In the commentary, Juicy says she decided to bring the twins to the party because they owe Monie an apology. Monie says her plans were to ignore the twins or kill them with kindness. The twins sit at the table, and whisper and with each other. Charity tells Hope that she doesn't even know why she talked her into going to the party, and she could've just stayed home. Then Monie breaks the ice and asks the twins why they are there. In the commentary, Monie says that Juicy invited the Drummond twins to the party because they have kids--and she doesn't see any kids. Charity says she didn't bring her child because he wouldn't understand if something "popped off". Monie tells the twins that she just wanted to know if they went to the party to stir stuff up, considering how last time they got together things didn't go well. Hope says she knew what she did, and she shouldn't have done it in front of everybody. She also had no idea that things would go wrong. Monie tells her that goes to show that Hope shouldn't have started anything if she wasn't sure about the outcome. Hope says when she hears something, she goes flat out and says it, and she apologizes for that. Then, Charity requests that Monie apologizes to Hope. Monie refuses to apologize. Hope tells Monie that she takes back her apology that she gave her. Both sides become annoyed with each other, then Charity throws some trash from the table on Monie, then both the twins and Monie start throwing trash at each other. A few of the ladies stand in front of Monie so that she won't go after the Drummond twins. The Drummond twins begin walk out of the room. Monie runs towards the twins and tells them that they had "better get out of there", and tries to push Hope out of the door. Hope pushes Monie back. One of the ladies closes the door, and the dining area is left a mess. Bri is furious, since her son's party and cake was ruined by the Drummond twins. In the next episode titled,"All the Juicy Details", Bri expresses how she is mad with Juicy for bringing the Drummond twins to her son's birthday party, and she feels like Juicy knew that the twins would cut up at the party. Behind the Scenes Hope and Charity Drummond were born in October 1974. The type of dwarfism that they have is Osteogenesis imperfecta (also known as brittle bone disease). Their parents were told by a doctor to try for other children, but refused to give up on the twins. The twins graduated from Mendenhall High School in 1994. In May 2000, the Drummond Twins graduated from Belhaven college with a Bachelors degree in Psychology and Business. In May 2008, they received their masters degree in Christian Counseling and Theology. The two went back to school to earn their doctorate degree. They are the CEOs of their own enterprise called,"ThePowerWithin". Prior to appearing on Little Women: Atlanta, Hope and Charity were motivational speakers. In 2017, Charity Drummond appeared on a YouTube video titled, "Kids Meet a Little Person", which was posted on two YouTube channels channel called, "WatchCut Video", and "HiHo Kids". In the video, Charity talks to a few children about living with dwarfism, and answers their questions. In the video, it is revealed that the type of dwarfism she has is Osteogenesis Imperfecta, she is three feet tall, and she has had 23 surgeries in her life. She also reveals that she is married with a son, and works as a case manager who helps people with disabilities. Charity has had over 100 fractures in her lifetime. In her lifetime, Hope Drummond has had 17 surgeries and over 100 fractures. Hope is a mother to one child. Category:Guest Stars Category:LWATL Guest Stars Category:Parents